luna de miel
by raynmond white
Summary: sigo sin entender como es que no se me ocurre un sumary...denle una oportunidad a este fic por favor, el sumary lo coloco luego. Esto es solo un one-shoot sobre la luna de miel entre mi OC y Legolas. Altisimo contenido lemon, si no te gusta no lo leas.


**yo:hola mis queridos lectores que están tan aburridos que leen mis fics!**

**Gingka: como han estado?**

**Yo: aquí les raigo mi primer one-shoot. Anteriormente, mi fic de "al diablo, soy escritor" iba a ser mi primer one-shoot, pero como todos me pedían conti, me agarro la inspiración y estoy terminando de escribir la conti de ese fic. Por favor, sean amables conmigo, este es mi primer fanfic lemon...y no estoy segura de ser muy buena en esto...**

**Gingka: este es un one-shoot sobre la luna de miel entre la OC de Grecia, Nimthiriel Losseiel, y Legolas Hojaverde. Esto es parte de un fanfic oficial que ella subirá en cuanto pueda.**

**yo: esto no sera un LegolasxTauriel, no me obliguen a decir lo que pienso de esa pareja. Dejo de gustarme después de ver como Tauriel escogía a Kili sobre Legolas.**

**Disclaimer: no soy dueña de Lord Of The Rings. Solo me pertenece mi OC. Y solo me divierto con los personajes un rato.**

**P.D: miren esto y díganme si no es un crimen!**

**/actualidad/digital/amazon-se-adueña-del-fan-fiction-para-evitar-otro-escándalo-como-50-sombras-de-gr**

**si quisiéramos pagar por leer nos compraríamos un libro!**

**pasen esto a cada escritor y lector que conozcan!**

* * *

**-**¡Hasta pronto!-se despedían Legolas y Nimthiriel de sus amigos y sus respectivos padres. Nimthiriel llevaba un bellisimo vestido de novia acampanado que le dejaba los hombros al descubierto, tal como a ella le gustaba llevar los vestidos (n/a: como el vestido de novia de Mía en El Diario De La Princesa 2, pero mas acampanado y el encaje era de diseños de copos de nieves). Llevaba el largo cabello en un peinado sencillo pero elegante que le recogía la mayor parte del pelo en una trenza y el resto del pelo le caía en sus acostumbrados rizos sobre un hombro y con pequeñísimos copos de nieve en el peinado. Llevaba un velo que se arrastraba un poco por el suelo, para sostenerlo, llevaba una pequeña corona de flores con pequeñas rosas azules.

Legolas, por su parte, iba vestido con una túnica plateada y una corona de roble como la de su padre en la cabeza. Se veía tan apuesto, que Nimthiriel al verlo, solo pudo pensar en "¿que pude haber hecho para merecerme el amor de un hombre como Legolas?", y Legolas pensaba lo mismo al ver a la elfa que estaría a su lado por el resto de su eterna vida.

Nimthiriel le dio un fuerte abrazo y un beso en la mejilla a sus "hermanos" (n/a: no son sus hermanos de sangre) Elladan, Elrohir y Arwen, y por ultimo, se despidió de su "padre", Elrond, (n/a: no daré detalles, porque seria spoiler, pero Nimthiriel es como una hija para Elrond, no diré mas) quien se despidió de ella, con una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla al saber que entregaba a su ultima "hija". Thranduil también tenia una lagrima corriendo por su mejilla al despedirse de Legolas, ya que el partiría junto con Elrond, Galadriel, Celeborn, Bilbo, Gandalf y Frodo a las Tierras Imperecederas, pero Legolas se quedaría, con Nimthiriel. Le dolía tener que separarse de su única familia.

-tu madre estaría orgullosa de verte ahora hijo.-le dijo Thranduil a Legolas.-te pareces mucho a ella. Tal vez en apariencia seas como yo, pero tu forma de ser y tus ojos, definitivamente son los de ella.

-la extraño.-admitió Legolas.

-también yo Legolas, y te extrañare aun más a ti. Espero verte de nuevo algún día.

-algún día.-le prometió Legolas a su padre.

-hasta pronto padre.-dijo Nimthiriel a Elrond.

-nos veremos de nuevo algún día.

-lo se. Te lo prometo.- Elrond le dio un beso en la frente a Nimthiriel y le dijo:

-te amo hija mía.

-y yo a ti padre.

-¡Hasta pronto!-se despidieron Legolas y Nimthiriel mientras subían al carruaje blanco que los llevaría al Bosque Negro.

_horas después, en su habitación del Bosque Negro...  
_

Legolas y Nimthiriel ya habían llegado al Bosque Negro, a la habitación que a partir de ese día compartirían como marido y mujer. Comenzaron a besarse apasionadamente, ambos enredando sus manos en el cabello del otro.

-te amo Gwailin (n/a: Legolas acostumbraba a decirle "gwailin" a Nimthiriel porque significa "canto de los vientos")...-le susurro Legolas a Nimthiriel mientras acariciaba tiernamente la mejilla de esta.

-y yo a ti, melamin.-Legolas le quito con delicadeza el velo y lo coloco en otra parte de la habitación e hizo lo mismo con su corona.

-te amare por siempre Nimthiriel.

-y yo a ti Legolas.-respondió Nimthiriel besándolo de nuevo. Legolas comenzó a recorrer la espalda de Nimthiriel con sus manos, provocando que esta comenzara a soltar pequeños suspiros. Nimthiriel metió su lengua en la boca de Legolas, comenzando una guerra entre ambos. Legolas dejo de recorrer la espalda de Nimthiriel y comenzó a acariciar la cintura y caderas de esta, y besando su cuello, provocando que ella soltara un débil gemido. Después, Legolas la miro a los ojos como pidiendo permiso para seguir, y Nimthiriel respondió tumbándolo boca arriba sobre la cama mientras lo besaba apasionadamente, enredando su lengua con la de Legolas. Legolas desato la lazada del vestido de Nimthiriel y se lo quito, dejándolo tirado en el suelo, y a Nimthiriel en ropa interior, que eran solo unas finas bragas de seda y una pieza de seda etérea cubriéndole los pechos. Ambos respiraban agitadamente, con un fuerte sonrojo en sus rostros, en especial Nimthiriel.

-¿segura de que quieres hacer esto Nim?

-tontorrón sobre protector. ..-rió ella.-...solo si es contigo...-dijo besándolo de nuevo la guerra entre su lengua y la de Legolas. Legolas y Nimthiriel se pusieron de pie ya que era algo incomodo para Legolas estar acostado con Nimthiriel encima. Sin dejar de besarla, forcejeo unos instantes con la fina seda que le impedía ver sus pechos y se la quito.

-te amo Nim-dijo Legolas mirándola a los ojos. Entonces, bajo la mirada hacia el pecho de Nimthiriel, con la cara bastante roja. Nimthiriel, se sonrojo hasta las orejas y se cubrió con las manos antes de que Legolas pudiera verle los pechos.-no tienes que cubrirte de mi Gwailin.-rió Legolas.

-me...da vergüenza...-musito ella sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos. Legolas coloco sus manos sobre las de Nimthiriel con suavidad.-no...no te gustare...-Nimthiriel cerro los ojos con fuerza al sentir como Legolas apartaba las manos de esta con delicadeza, obligandola a destaparse.

Legolas se quedo idiotizado al contemplar la belleza de esos dos pechos blancos simplemente perfectos. Grandes, redondos, firmes, con dos pequeños pezones rosados (n/a: esta parte la saque de Juventud en Éxtasis). Sin darse cuenta, se quedo contemplándolos por casi cinco minutos, con la cara cada vez mas roja. Era la primera vez en su larga vida que veía las formas femeninas de una mujer.

-Legolas, no te me quedes mirando así.-musito Nimthiriel roja de vergüenza. Legolas salio de su trance, le lanzo una mirada muy lujuriosa, sonrió de medio lado y dijo:

-perdón, es que me quede hipnotizado observando la belleza de tus pechos.-le susurro al oído, provocando que la cara de Nimthiriel pareciera una fogata.

-pervertido.-musito ella.-eres un...¡ah!-lo ultimo que dijo fue un sonoro gemido que escapo de su boca al sentir como los labios de Legolas chupaban con fuerza uno de sus pechos mientras acariciaba el otro con su mano.-L-Legolas...-gimió.

-¿quieres que pare?-pregunto el, mirándola a los ojos.

-no...sigue, sigue...-gimió ella. Legolas la tumbo con suavidad sobre la cama y siguió torturando sus pechos, mientras que Nimthiriel gemia incontrolablemente. Después, beso sus labios apasionadamente, beso sus labios, su cuello, fue bajando por su pecho y, para disgusto de Nimthiriel, Legolas se aparto de ella.

-supongo que ahora yo debo estar en las mismas condiciones que tu.-dijo Legolas con una sonrisa cómplice. Entonces, para deleite y vergüenza de Nimthiriel, Legolas se despojo de su túnica y Nimthiriel no pudo evitar mirarlo fijamente. Al final, Legolas termino en las mismas condiciones que Nimthiriel y en menos de un segundo le arranco las bragas a Nimthiriel y atrapo sus labios en un apasionado beso antes de que ella pudiera avergonzare. Legolas comenzó a pasar sus manos por todo el cuerpo de Nimthiriel. Nimthiriel por su parte comenzó a recorrer la espalda de Legolas y por sus muslos, provocando leves gemidos por parte de el, quien intentaba ahogarlos. Legolas fue besando a Nimthiriel por todo su cuerpo y ella solo deseaba que Legolas llegará a su parte mas privaba... entonces Legolas coloco su mano en esa parte donde Nimthiriel anteriormente quería que la tocara, pero nunca creyó que tocaría...

Su feminidad.

Nimthiriel lanzo un muy sonoro gemido al sentir los dedos de Legolas dentro de su intimidad. Por un lado, le causaba un tremendo placer sentir los intrusos dedos de Legolas dentro de su feminidad y por otra parte deseaba sacar las manos de Legolas de su parte mas privada. De improviso, Legolas comenzó a besar a Nimthiriel en su feminidad provocando que ella gritara de placer.

"_que delicioso"_ pensó Legolas al probar la dulce miel que salia de los pliegues de Nimthiriel. Nimthiriel sentía la cabeza en blanco de tantas sensaciones distintas a la vez al sentir la lengua de Legolas dentro de sus pliegues, y juraba que veía copos de nieve a su alrededor. Nimthiriel arqueo la espalda al sentir la intrusa lengua de Legolas dentro de ella. Nimthiriel tomo la cabeza de Legolas con sus manos y lo beso apasionadamente, enredando su lengua con la de su amado y bajando su mano lentamente por el torso de este. De un movimiento, Nimthiriel tumbo boca arriba a Legolas sobre la cama, y ella se sentó sobre el.

-eso es jugar sucio.-bromeo Legolas.

-tu has estado jugando sucio todo el rato.-respondió Nimthiriel lanzando le a Legolas una mirada lujuriosa. Entonces bajo la mirada al miembro de Legolas, quien, al notar que era lo que miraba ella, se puso mas rojo que un tomate; durante todo el rato estuvo manoseándola sin pudor alguno, pero no podía evitar avergonzarse si ella hacia lo mismo (n/a: que vergüenza Legolas...que vergüenza...). Nimthiriel no pudo reprimir un escalofrió que le recorrió la espalda al ver el miembro de Legolas.

_"algo me dice que esto me va a doler y mucho"-_pensó al ver el tamaño que tenia (n/a: la idea de esto me salio después de leer DEMASIADOS fics de Zakuro Hatsune; Zakuro Hatsune, si estas leyendo esto, déjame decirte que eres una de las mejores escritoras de lemon que han existido).

-pobrecito,-bromeo Nimthiriel intentando devolvérsela a Legolas, y con intereses.-debe de dolerte mucho.-dijo poniendo carita triste.

-un montón.-respondió Legolas siguiéndole el juego.

-tal vez yo pueda ayudarte con eso.-dijo mientras besaba el lóbulo de la oreja de Legolas.-esta te la pienso devolver con intereses (n/a: ¡Nimthiriel! ¡no te robes mis lineas!)- Bajo por su cuerpo besándolo en el cuello, el torso, hasta llegar por fin a su miembro. Tímidamente, lo tomo con su mano y fue moviendola de arriba a abajo, provocando que Legolas soltara un leve gemido; Ella pasaba su mano lentamente, sintiendo cada arruga, cada vena, y para ella, era simplemente, perfecta. Mandando al diantre a la timidez, Nimthiriel le dio un suave beso en la punta, provocando un gemido de parte de Legolas, que se puso rojo como un tomate. Nimthiriel, que disfrutaba enormemente darle placer a Legolas, se lo metió todo en la boca, y tratando de no hacer muecas.

_"¡puaj! ¡que sabor mas desagradable!"-_ Pensó Nimthiriel, y no se equivocaba; el sabor era realmente desagradable: agrio y salado. Pero, al ver como Legolas involuntariamente hehco la cabeza hacia atras y solto un sonoro gemido, que lo hizo sonrojarse mucho mas de lo que ya estaba, decidio ignorar el horrible sabor y comenzo a lamerlo con una lentitud desesperante que por poco hace que Legolas perdiera la poca cordura que le quedaba. Al final, Legolas no pudo aguantar mas y derramo su "semilla" (n/a: en esos tiempos, al semen de un hombre se le llamaba semilla), y Nimthiriel se la trago toda, usando toda su fuerza de voluntad para no hacer muecas.

_"¡Elbereth Gilthoniel!" _pensó Legolas mas rojo que un tomate.

-delicioso.-mintio Nimthiriel solo para avergonzar mas a su esposo.

-tramposa.

-paranoico.

-iceberg sin cerebro.

-princesita mimada.

-pinguino congelado.

-mujercita.-ambos soltaron una carcajada al tener una de sus habituales discusiones un tanto infantiles. Mas de 15000 años de edad y ninguno se cansaba nunca de esas tontas discusiones.

Legolas tomo delicadamente a Nimthiriel y la recostó sobre la cama, colocándose el sobre ella. Se acomodo en la feminidad de ella sin penetrarla aun.

-¿segura de esto Gwailin?-pregunto Legolas aun dudoso.

-tontorrón sobre protector...-rió ella.-ya te dije que si.

-te va a doler.-le advirtió Legolas a Nimthiriel.

-lo se y ya te dije que no me importa.-dijo Nimthiriel, aunque no pudo evitar temblar un poco, cosa que no paso desapercibida para Legolas. El, para calmarla aunque fuera solo un poco le dio un tierno beso en los labios, antes de penetrarla de una sola estocada.

Dolor.

Amor.

Deseo.

Pasión.

Pero mas que nada, dolor.

Eso fue lo que sintió Nimthiriel cuando el limite que la marcaba como una "señorita" se rompía en un instante para marcarla como la mujer de Legolas. Lagrimas salieron de sus ojos, y sin poder evitarlo, soltó un alarido de dolor que asusto a Legolas.

-¡¿estas bien?!-pregunto Legolas alarmado.

-es-estoy b-bien.-dijo Nimthiriel intentando no llorar. De verdad le dolía y quince mil años y medio de ser virgen no le ayudaban mucho en realidad.-n-no te preocupes Melamin.

Legolas comenzó a moverse muy lentamente, con temor de lastimar a Nimthiriel. Conforme se acostumbraba al dolor, ella comenzó a desear que Legolas fuera mas rápido, así que se lo indico moviendo tímidamente sus caderas. Legolas, entendiendo la indirecta, fue aumentando el ritmo de sus embestidas y Nimthiriel movía las caderas la mismo ritmo. Ambos se besaban apasionadamente, y gritaban de puro placer. Siguieron así hasta que sentían que ya no podían mas.

-¡Nimthiriel!-gimió Legolas derramando su semilla en el interior de ella.

-¡Legolas!-exclamo ella a la vez.

Ambos se derrumbaron en la cama exhaustos y respirando agitadamente. Entonces fue que se dieron cuenta de que la habitación esta casi totalmente congelada.

-esto le dará de que hablar a las criadas mañana-bromeo Legolas.

-cállate; el que mi magia se descontrolara así fue tu culpa.

-seguro que mañana podrás descongelarlo antes de que alguien se de cuenta.-dijo Legolas. Después, la miro a sus ojos azules como dos zafiros resplandecientes.-Gil melin Nimthiriel.-dijo en elfico.

-gil melin Legolas.-respondió ella, también en elfico. Pocos minutos después, ambos se rindieron ante el sueño.

* * *

**muy bien! espero que les haya gustado!**

**si ya se ya se...seguro los deje un tanto intrigados sobre quien es esta tal Nimthiriel y a que se refería con "descontrolar su magia", bueno, tendrán que esperar a que suba el fic oficial. Es que soy muy mala ¡MUAJAJAJAJAJAJA! *risa malévola***

**Se aceptan sugerencias, tomatazos, ladrillos voladores, sartenazos, gritos, comentarios, ¡de todo! somos flexibles.**

**Nos leemos!**

**Sayonara y BOMBA DE HUMO! *desaparezco en una nube de humo...y vuelvo a aparecer corriendo* recuerden que sus comentarios son mi sueldo, asi que, paguenme MUY bien, BOMBA DE HUMO! *vuelvo a desaparecer***


End file.
